


Study Session

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, handjobs, lame title too whoops, no real plot just fluff and smut, uh yeah that's about it, yeah that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt awkward all of a sudden. Daichi didn’t seem the least bit anxious. Or excited, or nervous – unlike him. He knew Daichi was well known for his ‘captain’s composure’ but he wished Daichi was a little more attentive to the mood. At the same time, Sugawara felt silly for thinking such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what happened here.
> 
> Allow me to apologise in advance.

Of all things, it was the waiting that annoyed Daichi. Or rather, the anticipation of his arrival. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, spinning a volleyball he had bought a while ago in his hands. The leather made a worn out, whizzing sound as he spun it against his palms, the leather smooth as it skimmed his fingers. It wasn’t an old ball, but he had used it quite a lot and as a result the leather was scuffed and worn down faster than one would think normal.

He continued to spin the ball as he waited, sitting on the floor of the bedroom with his back resting against the side of his bed. His text book lay open in front of him on the small coffee table, the insides marked with notes in pencil and sticky notes in between pages. Next to it was his notebook, the pages torn a little at the corners and with his scribbled handwriting filling half a page.

His homework assignment was going no where. Absolutely no where. It wasn’t really from a lack of focus or understanding. He was just waiting, but not for inspiration or motivation.

He was waiting for Sugawara, who said he would come over so that they could work together on it after he had finished some errands at home. He had sent Daichi a text a little while ago saying he wouldn’t be much longer, which had placed Daichi in his current position.

Waiting. Listening for the sound of footsteps outside his house and knocking on his front door.

The thought of having the night alone with Sugawara made him impatient. He didn’t care if anything happened or not. He was just excited to be with him, as always. They hadn’t had much time to themselves as of late. During the day they had classes, and by some unforgiving chance they were pulled in different directions by either students or teachers during breaks. After class, in practice, it was business as usual. And after that, they were simply exhausted, and ended up going home without much else happening aside from sly hand-holding after Asahi had gone his own way.

But today was Friday, and Sugawara was coming over to stay the night. They were going to work on their assignment tonight and get it over and done with so that the weekend was theirs to do as they pleased. Club practice today had been cut short for them in light of the seniors having an assignment to do over the weekend, and Tanaka and Nishinoya had been left in charge of ensuring that they locked up the gymnasium after it. Daichi was almost half tempted to send them a text to make sure they were doing everything properly, but had faith that Takeda would intervene if things got more heated than usual. He could only imagine what antics were going on as he sat there, spinning a worn out volleyball in his hands.

He just hoped the vice-principle wouldn’t drop in while he was gone. The thought alone made him shudder with the recollection of what had happened earlier in the year.

While spacing out, Daichi just barely heard the faint sound of knocking not too far away. Standing, he tossed the volleyball lightly on his bed and it rolled across the blanket as he left the room to walk down the hallway to the front door. Upon opening the door he saw Sugawara standing there with an ever friendly smile on his face, in casual clothing with a small duffle-bag hanging off one shoulder.

“Come on in.” Daichi said and opened the door wider to let Sugawara enter, and waited by the door as his friend removed his shoes.

“Have you been working or slacking off?” Sugawara teased him as he straightened and followed Daichi back down the hallway to his bedroom.

“A little of both.” Daichi replied honestly, and despite receiving a pout from Sugawara, laughed a little at his own cheekiness.

Once down the hallway, Sugawara made himself right at home. He lowered his bag onto the bed and dropped himself down on the cushions Daichi had been sitting on moments ago. He scooted over as Daichi moved to sit down and occupied himself by taking his own books out. Sugawara said that he had made some notes earlier during a break in the day while Daichi had been out with Yui sorting out gymnasium schedules for their teams. Daichi leaned forward a little as Sugawara opened his notebook and began his explanation of their assignment topic, and the two launched into a discussion about what they could write about. While they were approaching the assignment from two different areas, their arguments were valid, and they helped one another sort out the topic’s problem and find evidence to their claims with a little online research and textbook scavenging.

Hours passed by this way. They took a few short breaks in between working, and a longer one for a lazy cup-noodle dinner when six o’clock was approaching. At one stage Sugawara had gotten dispirited and rested his head on the small desk he and Daichi were sharing. Sugawara groaned and grumbled a little, saying that a topic like this was so easy that it was hard, and Daichi laughed a little. Reaching over and leaning his forearm against his back, he gently ruffled the top of Sugawara’s head, running his fingers affectionately through his hair and playing with the ends.

“You can do it, the sooner the better, right?” Daichi encouraged him with a broad smile and Sugawara sighed before straightening his back and pouting at his notebook. Noticing this, Daichi leaned towards his friend and leered at him before poking his lips with the capped end of his pen.

“Stop making that face. You’re almost finished, no point in stopping now.” Daichi was right. He only had to finish one more paragraph and then rewrite all his main points in the conclusion. Daichi was finishing up his own work and about to reread and edit it. His handwriting was awful in the notebook but there was still time to prepare a final draft.

“It’s just a shame…” Sugawara murmured under his breath as he picked up his pencil and tapped it against his notebook, thinking of how best to continue his essay.

“What is?” Daichi asked in reply without looking up from his notebook.

“We finally have some time together and we’re doing _this_ of all things.” Sugawara’s cheeks flushed slightly as he mumbled his answer and began to scribble on the corner of his page. The assignment would be typed up for submission but the two of them often handwrote their drafts as practice for in class tests and exams.

“Then you’d better hurry up.” Daichi’s smirk was just barely covered up by the hand that he was resting his chin in, but the look in his eyes gave away that mischievousness of his. “It is Friday after all.”

Friday. For Daichi’s parents, that meant ‘date night’. For the two of them, it meant an empty house and no one coming back until the late hours of the night.

Sugawara didn’t look up at Daichi. If he did, his expression would surely betray him. The fact that Daichi could say things like that in such a subtle way, and so candidly, embarrassed him more than the thought of the act in and of itself. It wasn’t as though he were new to it. They had had plenty of experiences of skin-ship with one another, both innocent and a little more intimate, though it was ultimately clumsy and awkward in the beginning of their relationship. But Sugawara still reacted the same way to the mere thought of Daichi touching him, holding him, claiming him.

It was more than enough to derail his focus. Sugawara had to consciously keep his mind on track. He lowered his head and rested his palm against his forehead as a means to block Daichi out of his noticeable field of vision as he repeated words in his mind. Slowly and agonisingly, he managed to finish his essay in this way after another twenty minutes.

Daichi was skimming through his textbook, obviously looking for something. Sugawara looked at him cautiously from the corner of his eye. He felt awkward all of a sudden. Daichi didn’t seem the least bit anxious. Or excited, or nervous – unlike him. He knew Daichi was well known for his ‘captain’s composure’ but he wished Daichi was a little more attentive to the mood. At the same time, Sugawara felt silly for thinking such things. It was a little selfish of him to want such attention from Daichi. But even so, wasn’t that natural? To want one’s lover to fawn over them, even if only a little?

He started to reread his work for any noticeable errors while sneaking peaks at the broad adolescent beside him. That teasing mood from earlier wasn’t present anymore. He felt awkward having gotten a little excited at the thought of something happening tonight. It had been a while.

He began to wonder if he should ask Daichi about it. But how would he say it? ‘ _Are you still up for it?_ ’ was a bit too brazen for his tastes. Maybe he could just hint at it…maybe touch him a little, innocently enough, to rouse his interest.

Sugawara couldn’t focus his mind on his notebook as his imagination began to run a little wild. He and Daichi were sitting side by side, their arms and legs just barely brushing as they worked in the same space. Sugawara gently tugged on his fringe a little, as if that would cover his slightly red face. If Daichi saw him, he’d know what he was thinking about. Him, of course. Of those dark brown eyes that could pierce right through him. Of the large, somewhat calloused hands that could pin him down easily and at other times be so gentle while caressing his naked flesh. Of the slightly chapped lips that would ghost across his skin, and the teeth that would nip him playfully.

Before he could think of something else to stop it from happening, Sugawara could feel himself getting hard and shifted, but his body was tense and his knee jolted against the table a little and rattled it. Daichi jumped a little, startled by the sudden noise and movement and looked to Sugawara, who seemed to be slowly lowering his head in embarrassment and shame.

“You alright?” Daichi asked in that kind, concerned voice of his and Sugawara nodded as he kept his head low.

“Yeah, just bumped my knee is all.” Sugawara replied as he pretended to be rereading his work. He hoped Daichi wouldn’t press him about it. Yet, he also hoped Daichi would inspect him a little closer, and take notice of what he was feeling.

“Be more careful.” Was the only response as Daichi looked back down at his notebook. Sulking a little, Sugawara looked at him between his fingers as sneakily as he could before shifting as if nothing had happened.

“Are you…almost finished?” Sugawara mumbled under his breath in a way that if there was no reply, he couldn’t blame Daichi for not hearing him.

“I finished a little under an hour ago.” Daichi mused softly with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sugawara immediately sat up and glared at Daichi before punching his arm.

“Jerk!” Sugawara huffed and pulled his arm back to prop his chin in his palm, looking in the opposite direction and intent to give Daichi the cold shoulder for thinking he could tease him like that. He had gotten all worked up on his own too…

Though because he wasn’t looking, that made it easier for Daichi to shift and wrap his arms around Sugawara’s waist before dragging him into his lap and nuzzling the crook in his neck.

“Sorry,” Daichi mumbled against his skin as he gently kissed the pale flesh. “It’s your fault for acting so cute.”

Sugawara pursed his lips, determined not to make a sound. He could feel Daichi’s hands tugging on the front of his shirt and slipping his hands under the fabric to rub his stomach. He ran his fingers lightly over the hem of his pants and teasingly slipped the tip of his fingers under the lining. Instinctively, Sugawara lifted a hand to grab at his wrist, though he had no intention to pull that his hand away.

“Should I make it up to you…?” Daichi whispered in a throaty voice by his ear, not once hesitating to gently bite down on his earlobe and brush his tongue against the underside of it. The action caused Sugawara to shiver in his arms.

Sugawara didn’t have it in him to voice his compliance. It felt like he had lost either way. His response was to tighten his hold on Daichi’s hand and dip his head a little, nodding a ‘yes’ to him. He could feel Daichi smirking as the tanned boy tugged on his earlobe with sharp teeth.

Daichi’s next moves were swift. With ease, he hooked his arms tightly around Sugawara and pulled him closer into his lap, so much so that Sugawara could feel his half-hard length pressing against his backside through his pants. Even though he didn’t have to worry about being quiet, Sugawara couldn’t help but lift a hand to his mouth to silence any moans that might part his lips. While kissing down the side of his neck, Daichi easily slipped one of his hands below the hem of Sugawara’s pants and underwear to lightly skim his fingers along his hardening cock, smirking a little as he felt the other twitch in response to his touch. With his free hand, Sugawara clenched his fist on the ground beside himself, as if that would help in some way. It did nothing to distract him from the feeling of Daichi’s hand sliding up and down his cock slowly, his fingers rubbing against the tip, which with more stimulation started to drip with his pre-come.

Sugawara breathed into his hand softly. Small moans and gasps that were muffled beneath his fingers. In a way, that annoyed Daichi. He wanted to hear his voice clearly. Without disrupting his pace, Daichi grabbed Sugawara’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth, an action that made Sugawara blush a little and squeeze his eyes shut. With the inside of his underwear rubbing against him, Sugawara cursed at the unwanted friction that now felt more constraining that exciting. Daichi took hold of the edge of his pants and tugged them midway down his thighs to free his member, and a soft slicking noise filled the air the more he rubbed it. Squeezing his twitching member, Sugawara jolted in Daichi’s lap and uttered the first part of his name between the moan, the latter half was distorted by stuttering and soft gasps of pleasure.

Daichi swallowed hard as he stared at the side of Sugawara’s face. Sugawara, who was now awkwardly clinging to him as he leaned his back against Daichi’s broad chest, his head tilted back against his shoulder as he breathed out the other’s name with the quickening pace of Daichi’s hand. Another thing that annoyed him a little was how seductive Sugawara could be without ever realising it. His lover really had no idea just how enticing all those little reactions were. How he wanted nothing more than to bend him over then and there and devour every last bit of him.

Planting a small kiss against Sugawara’s temple, he kissed the mole under his eye before kissing down his flushed cheek. Panting and moaning, Sugawara opened his eyes a little, having a hard time keeping himself from trembling at the gentle touch and tilted his head to the side to face Daichi. With ease, Daichi captured his lips in a soft, loving kiss. Sugawara raised his hand to grab the back of Daichi’s hair, causing the other to gasp softly in the kiss. As Daichi continued to stroke his member, slathered in his pre-come and twitching in his hand, the two kissed awkwardly and sloppily given the position they sat in.

“D-Dai-chi…ahn…c-coming…” Sugawara’s spoke between hasty kisses, his words broken by his own trembling voice.

A tight knot was beginning to form in his lower half, becoming more tense as Daichi roughly teased the slit of his cock. Daichi bit down on Sugawara’s lower lip, tugging on it slightly as he tightened his grip ever so slightly, eliciting a startled yelp from the one writhing in his lap and so desperately holding his wrist in silent encouragement. Feeling himself becoming more and more impatient, Daichi began to grind against Sugawara’s backside, his own cock hard and pressing against the inside of his pants tightly. Sugawara shook with the feeling of that thickness rubbing against him, and even more at the thought of it soon filling him up.

Moaning against Daichi’s lip, Sugawara’s fast-paced, hitched gasps for air was a clear indicator he was on the brink of an orgasm. That, and the way he helplessly bucked his hips into Daichi’s touch, rocking himself on his lover’s lap, yearning for release. The tension in his body peaked and Sugawara leaned heavily against Daichi was he came, trembling in his lap as Daichi squeezed the tip, the warmth of it spilling between Daichi’s long fingers. Relaxing, Sugawara slumped against Daichi’s chest, half naked and trembling with the after-shocks of his climax. Daichi gently rubbed Sugawara’s stomach, tracing light patterns on his naval while kissing the tip of his ear.

Reaching over for the tissue box hidden just out of sight under his bed, Daichi tentatively began to clean his fingers before wiping Sugawara’s length clean. At the same time, a number of thoughts went through his mind. What now? Would Sugawara be too tired to continue? And if they did, what position would they do it in today? He was incredibly tempted to lay him down and hold him and take him slowly and gently. At the same time, he was also inclined to bend him over and fuck him mercilessly. Or, he could be cruel, and have Sugawara ride him and watch him pleasure himself while begging for Daichi’s touch.

“Suga…?” Daichi breathed out softly as he tossed the dirtied tissue across the room to the half-full bin.

“Mhn…?” Sugawara’s response was that of a quiet hum, and Daichi smiled a little and began to nuzzle his neck.

“Can we keep going?” Daichi often asked this. It was just a habit that had developed in the early stages of their relationship, which was full of clumsy hands and awkward groping. And embarrassing visits to the corner store.

“Y-you…you don’t have to ask every time…” Sugawara’s reply was the same as always, and Daichi’s smile became wider despite himself. When Sugawara suddenly became shy and nervous after having just been so shameless moments before, Daichi couldn’t help but think things like ‘ _ah, I want to spoil him_ ’ and ‘ _why is he so cute?_ ’

Daichi truly wanted to treasure Sugawara. He loathed the thought of ever being separated from him, no matter what the circumstances were. He wanted to be able to hold him forever, to bask in that angelic smile of his, to hear his sweet voice and his joyous, cheeky laughter. More than that, it thrilled him to hear that kind, gentle voice of his whispering his name as he shook with pleasure. He wanted to touch Sugawara. To have his touch carved in the back of his mind, so he may never forget. It didn’t matter how, or in what way. A small kiss was enough for him most days.

Even though they had been dating for some time, and had done plenty of embarrassing and perverted things, Daichi loved that fact that just doing something as simple as holding hands was able to make his heart race. Sugawara was the same. Even the smallest touch meant so much, because it was full of nothing but the most sincere love for one another.

Slowly, the two moved from off the floor to the bed, as what was to come would be painful if they did it on the floor. With no where to go tomorrow, neither had to worry about stopping early or taking it easy. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, Sugawara dug his teeth into his lower lip as Daichi caressed his thighs and spread his legs. Sugawara squirmed when Daichi trailed light kisses down his inner thigh. The sensation was light, and it tickled in a way, but it also embarrassed him. Such a delicate, intimate touch made him want to crawl away and hide in shame because it was arousing him so much more.

He was so used to seeing Daichi as a strong, confident young man that he forgot that he was capable of such tenderness.

Sugawara pushed back on Daichi’s shoulders a little and rolled onto his side, hastily leaning off the edge of the bed and searching under it for the lube. Sugawara could practically feel a hole burning through his body as Daichi stared at him. Daichi’s eyes travelled along the curve of his side, up his chest that was partly exposed by the ruffled shirt. Daichi slowly slid his hand along the dip of Sugawara’s lower back, dragging his fingers up and down his spine until Sugawara shivered once more and looked back at him with a pout on his face that said he was being unfair.

When Sugawara lifted himself back onto the bed with the lube in hand, Daichi gathered the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head. Sugawara watched as Daichi did the same and throw his own shirt to the end of the bed and hesitantly began to remove his pants that had been hanging around his knees for some time now. He felt embarrassed at the thought of having been exposed for so long.

But a tender kiss from Daichi would make that embarrassment fade as his mind went blank, focusing simply on the feeling of Daichi’s hand caressing his cheeks as he was leaned back down in the mattress. Wherever he felt his touch, Sugawara’s skin began to heat up. Not only that, but more often than not, Daichi’s kisses left him utterly breathless. From slow, affection kisses to hasty, lustful make-outs – Daichi literally took his breath away, leaving him light headed and craving more.

A sense of urgency began to fill Sugawara as Daichi’s hands groped every inch of him, his kisses planted on his lips, his neck, his collarbone and his stomach. Sugawara felt like he might go mad if the pace didn’t pick up.

Briefly, he heard the sound of shuffling and a cap popping open, and in the back of his mind he knew what was coming next, and prepared himself for it. Daichi, who was now situated perfectly between his legs and coating his fingers properly with the lube, watched as Sugawara hooked his bare thighs over his hips and lay there stark naked, waiting for his touch. Impatient, Daichi dipped his hand between his thighs, rubbing his twitching hole and groping his backside with his other hand. Sugawara gasped at the cold finger pressing against him, slowly and teasingly rubbing before being pressed inside. As always, Sugawara’s chest arched slightly into the air as he inhaled sharply, squirming at the feeling of something foreign in his body, no matter how many time they had done this. His reaction encouraged Daichi, who probed him gently with his middle finger before slowly sliding in his index, beginning to quicken the pace of his hand as he fingered him.

“D-Dai-ah…! E-enough…” Much like his voice, Sugawara was trembling as he expressed his protest. He was just as impatient as his lover, if not more. As if to tempt him, Sugawara lowered his hand and tugged on his belt with more force than one would think before pressed his palm roughly to the bulge in Daichi’s pants, rubbing the fabric against his hard length. After a moment of Daichi staring at him dazed, he withdrew his hand and mingled his fingers with Daichi’s, spreading himself open just a little bit more, shaking as he did so.

“H-hurry up…D-Daichi…” Sugawara repeated his name a few more times while rocking himself against the other, bringing him out of that hazy mindset.

“Jeez…you’re the one being unfair now…” Daichi felt his face burn hot for a moment as he removed his fingers, his eyes watching each and every movement Sugawara made as he hastily tugged his pants down. He took a moment to coat his cock his lube, as their early experiences ended badly without doing so. Sugawara pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck as he leaned over him, grinding his cock against him before entering.

Despite having stretched him, Sugawara’s immediate reaction was to constrict and tighten around him as he pushed deeper. It was a little painful, as usual, but that feeling would be replaced soon enough. It was more akin to discomfort than actual pain at that point.

“Ahn…feels good…” Daichi mumbled under his breath as he paused to enjoy the feeling of being inside him as Sugawara trembled under him. Daichi bit down on his lower lip to silence himself, breathing through his nose at the feeling of Sugawara’s body squeezing him. Leaning down, he kissed Sugawara roughly, the two of them uttering small moans between kisses as Daichi rocked himself against him in an agonisingly slow manner, allowing him a brief moment to adjust to his size.

With Sugawara’s arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, the two leaned their foreheads together breathless from the kiss. With his legs dangling over the edge of Daichi’s lap, Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut and a sharp, high-pitched gasp of pleasure parted his lips as Daichi bucked into him, beginning to thrust. Daichi’s belt clinked and clanked in sync with each thrust. With his hands on Sugawara’s hips, watching his lover’s face contort with pleasure with half-lidded eyes, Daichi’s pace quickened. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small room with each deep thrust that stretched from the tip of his cock to the base at his pelvis. Along with that was the wet sound of Daichi’s cock sliding inside each time, a noise that neither of them could hear over the sound of Sugawara’s gasping and moaning.

The bed creaked and groaned under them as Daichi shifted with each thrust, and the air was filled with throaty moans and whispers of encouragement. Clinging to Daichi, Sugawara pleaded to him between his restless moaning. Begging for it a little more, a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper – just that little bit more so he could come. He had no idea that each word he uttered, dripping with lust and broken apart by breathless moans and grunts, was chipping away his composure by large chunks. The final straw was when Sugawara’s thighs skimmed the side of Daichi’s bare chest and his feet hooked around his back – and a moment later Daichi experienced the sensation of Sugawara tightening around him, by only a fraction, but enough to make him slow his pace and forget himself for a moment.

Within seconds of collecting himself once more, Daichi took hold of Sugawara’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress beside his head. Sugawara looked up at him through teary eyes with his mouth agape. Drool dripped down the side of his face as he writhed with pleasure, his body shaking as his chest arched upward against Daichi’s. Sugawara’s wet cock was hard and rubbing against his chest as his thrusts became more vigorous.

“D-Dai-ahn…! T-touch t-there...! Nhh…!” Sugawara’s helplessly begged him, his voice overflowing with lust, as he rocked his hips into each thrust. Daichi shook his head in response, closing his eyes as a he felt a pressure building within him. He was definitely close. His movements were becoming more unrefined, more desperate.

And he had wanted to be tender as well to begin with.

“P-please…!” The sound of Sugawara’s begging began to fill his ears. Sugawara, who was quite obviously on the verge of his climax, was shaking and bucking into Daichi’s touch every now and then.

“No,” Daichi shook his head again and leaned forward more, pressing his chest against Sugawara’s and speaking into his ear in a low, almost growling voice. “Today, come just from me being inside you… Kōshi…”

Sugawara’s flushed face became a deeper shade of red upon hearing Daichi calling out his name. How cruel of him, he thought for a moment, to be that cunning towards him. Listening to Daichi grunt and growl and moan out his name between gritted teeth in his ear, Sugawara became utterly consumed by the overwhelming presence of his. How the intensity of the situation threatened to swallow him whole in that one moment, with Daichi moaning into his ear, so close to coming.

It was more than a little arousing. With nothing to focus his attention on, all Sugawara could hear was the deep, throaty groans of his lover. The sound of it alone made Sugawara shiver and squirm. Unable to stand the feeling of his chest rubbing against Daichi’s and their hips colliding with each and every thrust, Sugawara could only close his eyes as his entire body tensed. His toes curled quickly and he squeezed Daichi’s waist with his thighs, his back arching further as his cock twitched between their chests.

The immense wave of pleasure sweeping through his body left him completely breathless, and he released a dry, rasping moan as his climax rippled through him. Feeling the heat of Sugawara’s come on his chest, the fluid slathered against both their stomaches as he continued to grind against him, Daichi, too, felt his climax breaking upon him. Sugawara’s limbs slowly became lax under him, and the pace of Daichi’s thrusts slowed until he was bucking his hips forward after a short pause. With one last thrust, Daichi’s cock throbbed inside him and his body tensed as he came. Daichi froze for a moment, enjoying the blissful feeling coursing through his veins. The feeling of Sugawara twitching around his cock as his come spilled out slightly reminded him to take care of the rest.

Sugawara released a quiet sigh as Daichi pulled out of him slowly. With his mind blank, Sugawara was vaguely aware of the feeling of Daichi’s fingers sliding back inside him for a moment, and he squirmed and closed his eyes at how wet everything felt all of a sudden. Soon enough, all he could feel was Daichi wiping his legs, pelvis and chest down with a few tissues before they were crumpled and discard on the floor.

“Be back in a moment.” Daichi mumbled against the flesh of Sugawara’s neck before he planted a light kiss there. Pulling away, Daichi peeled himself away from Sugawara to leave the room, allowing Sugawara a brief glimpse of his naked back and the loose pants hanging off his hips. He heard some movement down the hallway and sat up, closing his legs as he did so. Laying there like that…could he be any more careless.

Putting his hands to his face, Sugawara shut his eyes a little as he tried to hide the smiling threatening to split his lips. He felt embarrassed again but he was happy. The fresh memory of Daichi yearning for him with such intent that he called out his first name was enough to make his heart leap.

Daichi came back after a moment and took one of Sugawara’s hands, smiling at him kindly and pulling him from the bedroom. The house was dark, and the hallway was illuminated only by a light at the end of the hall.

“What’s up?” Sugawara suddenly felt very conscious of the fact he was naked in Daichi’s house. If his parents came home right then, he would feel nothing but crushing shame.

“It’s late; we should take a bath before bed.” Daichi cast him a cheeky grin over his shoulder as he tugged on Sugawara’s hand. Sugawara could only blush a little as he chuckled under his breath.

After scrubbing each other down and rinsing off, laughing and playfully teasing one another as they did so, they went to the bath. Daichi was the first to step into the bath, and he tapped his knees once settled, as if signalling Sugawara that he could come in as well. Sugawara rolled his eyes a little but did as he was bid and sat down between his legs, resting his back against Daichi’s chest. The bathtub wasn’t big, but they were both able to sit comfortably like that, though their knees went completely out of the water. Daichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Sugawara’s waist, holding him closer while Sugawara rested his head against his.

They were still like that for some time, merely relaxing and enjoying one another’s company in a comfortable silence. Occasionally Daichi would lightly kiss Sugawara’s ear. Sugawara would respond only by nudging Daichi’s knee with his own, reminding him to behave.

“Don’t be getting any ideas here of all places.” Sugawara smirked a little as he teased him. He knew Daichi wouldn’t try anything in here but it was still fun to embarrass him a little.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Daichi replied obediently before kissing his ear again. Lifting a hand, he gently swept Sugawara’s hair back and away from his face. Sugawara turned his head to look at him, only to feel Daichi rest his forehead against his own. Sugawara had noticed this little unconscious habit of his some time ago. It was cute, in a way.

“Hey, Kōshi,” Daichi spoke again with an idiotically happy look on his face. Sugawara raised a brow in response, waiting for him to continue. “I love you.”

“…You’re being unfair again.” Sugawara responded after a moment, blushing red once again and hunching his shoulders. Daichi only laughed as he nuzzled Sugawara’s neck, hugging him close once more.

“I know.” Daichi said softly and closed his eyes, enjoying the innocent skinship.

“…-ve you too…” Sugawara mumbled under his breath, the words barely audible. The corners of Daichi’s lips twitched as he held back a smirk and buried his head in the crook of Sugawara’s neck.

“What was that?” He asked him softly, hoping Sugawara would repeat himself. After a moment’s silence and an inkling he wouldn’t say it again, Daichi watched Sugawara visibly stiffen and the tips of his ears go red.

“ _I said,_ I love you too…moron.” Sugawara mumbled the words again, only a little louder, but clear enough that Daichi could hear.

A broad grin lit up Daichi’s face as he pulled Sugawara closer to his chest, blushing himself at his lover’s cuteness. He felt truly blessed, to be able to feel so happy with such simple words. Sugawara felt the same. In that moment, he feared Daichi might be able to feel how quickly his heart was beating. But leaning back against his chest, it was Sugawara who could feel the fast pace of Daichi’s heart thudding against his chest.

Knowing that they shared these feelings for each other…there were no words to describe that feeling of love between them.


End file.
